<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishing You Were Here Again by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811377">Wishing You Were Here Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Ultimates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His memory lingers on his his mind, breaking what's left of his heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Angst</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishing You Were Here Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo <a href="https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can"> “Hallucinations” [B5]</a></p><p><b>Team:</b> Angst<br/><b>Bonus:</b> N/a</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve washes the pigment off from the brush before dipping into his next colour.</p><p>He doesn’t focus too hard on the artwork. It would only make him sick. He only paints one thing these days.</p><p>“It looks good.” Stark says, walking up beside him.</p><p>Steve ignores him.</p><p>
  <em>He’s dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s not here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop it. <strong>Stop it.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>“Darling, you should have told me how much you loved my ass. We could have done something with that”</p><p>The brush snaps in his hands and falls to the floor. Steve’s lips twitch upwards in a smile before he breaks down into tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Title is a reference to Song "Wishing You Were Here Again"</b>
  <br/>
  <i>Wishing you were somehow here again<br/>Wishing you were somehow near<br/>Sometimes it seem if I just dream<br/>Somehow you would be here</i>
</p><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>